


treat it kindly, just in case

by ViviCatLover



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hope you enjoy, I'm RAMBLING, Unreliable Narrator, being a large mush of various people, by that gal who did the twilight series?, can cause memory problems when, said memories are traumatizing okay?, the monster works like that, you know that book the host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: The container shook, and it closed their eyes against the rush of vertigo that followed. The trip was as rough as it was short.basically a smol monster (that, in my brain, is several people who got in something of an accident and got found Like That) is treated nicely by a single researcher and when I read that fic, I made this as a companion piece.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	treat it kindly, just in case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/gifts).



> Rule 48:  
>  _“I will treat any beast which I control through magic or technology with respect and kindness. Thus if the control is ever broken, it will not immediately come after me for revenge.” ___

_Where am I?_ It asked.

Murmurs echoed in its mind, and one told it, _We don’t know._

They could feel the brush of moving liquid over it’s skin, and that was all. Was it in a jar of some sort?

A pause, and a more concerning question surfaced.

_Who am I?_

Again, they thought, and decided, _We don’t know._

_What happened?_

This was met more favorably, and it was offered scraps of recollection to piece together.

Red. Screaming. Pain.

They recoiled from the memory, twisting and knocking against the inner wall of whatever it was in. The barest brush, it seemed, had left a spider webbing of cracks across it. 

_Glass?_ It wondered, _But glass wouldn’t crack so easily. Would it?_

_...what was I thinking about?_

They shook themselves, writhing in their enclosure. 

They heard muffled noises, and their eyes slid open. Through clouded vision, it watched figures outside of their tank move urgently towards them. 

The container shook, and it closed their eyes against the rush of vertigo that followed. The trip was as rough as it was short, and the hiss of the lid popping was followed by the rush of liquids being poured out. They followed, and plopped into the new container calmly enough, still shocked by their brief exposure to a new substance - _air._

Something reached down, and they tensed, only to relax when the object waited patiently. It was the barest of touches, and yet it had been one of the gentlest things they’d felt in this short life of theirs. Their eyes pried themselves open, and they etched what they could see, blurred as it was, into their memory as best they could.

The events after their tank resealed they remembered very little of, but what they did, they did not like very much at all. 

* * *

  
  
  


When they found their sanctuary, its red hide darkened by the blood of its attackers, they whined in relief. Curled up, it fit into the space well enough, and began undulating. _They_ became a _we_ , and it chirped at the little one quietly. It croaked back, unused to smaller vocal chords, and crawled into the vents. 

Over the coming hours it would grow larger, bringing limp prey back to the original, until _they_ had enough biomass for _it_ to create a _we_ for a second time. The bloody monotony continued, until the vent child brought back an unremarkable prey for the one hundred and forty sixth time. Unlike the others, though, it was alive and kicking, and Original recognized it. Those features, as distorted as they had been at the time, belonged to one that had treated them kindly, when they had been small. Hard to believe it had only been two days( _how long could it have been, really?_ ), when it had felt like an eternity of _hurt_ and **_pAiN_** _aNd_ ** _ReD-_**

_What had it been thinking about?_

_Oh, right._

It reached for the prey _(human)_ with tender tendrils, and as it lifted the prey _(human!)_ it whimpered quietly. They reeled it in, until it was snug beside them, and it clicked comfortingly. This did not seem to help, so they tried something else. A limb stroked over the human’s (?) back, as it had once done for them.

It choked on a breath, and the next shuddered out in a sigh.

Job done, they let the tendril go limp, and settled into their hollow for the long haul. Who knew how long it would be until they saw the sun ( _again_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, and not well formatted, but I worked hard on it and hope you like it. Comment and tell me what ya think, please? and maybe a kudo?


End file.
